


Wishes

by VoidofRoses



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, puzzleshipping if u squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofRoses/pseuds/VoidofRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He goes to bed clutching the puzzle and dreaming of things that could only be found in dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything YGO in...oh, fourteen years? So yeah. This little AU happened during my binge watch. I also have no clue if the cards used work like that. Hope you enjoy.

He's thirteen when he solves the puzzle.

As the last piece slotted into place, Yuugi let out a small sigh and relaxed back into his chair, looking at the completed object. A pyramid in shape, the golden sheen gleamed in the moonlight wafting through his bedroom window as he reached to touch it, fingers gliding over the smooth surface. A small shiver goes up his spine as he recalls the words that his grandfather had said when he'd handed it to him, just a young boy.

_If you wish for something, the puzzle might just grant it._

Something that he wished with all his heart. The only thing that had been on his mind when he had been trying to put it together. Yuugi's fingers curled around around the puzzle, bringing it closer and holding it to his chest as he curled up in his chair, heels resting on the seat. He thought of warmth, of a friendly hand.

He goes to bed clutching the puzzle and dreaming of things that could only be found in dreams.

The next day he's beaten up at school again.

\-------------------------

He's fourteen when the Kame Game Shop is destroyed in an earthquake.

It happens during school, a rumble so fierce that concrete splits open outside. The teachers do their best to keep everyone calm but Yuugi dashes off during safety check, calling back to Anzu that he needs to check on his grandfather. She covers for him but swears that it's the last time.

He arrives home to discover that there's nothing left but a pile of rubble. Pipes and woodwork lay in splinters and bricks tumble down from each other in an aftershock that shakes Yuugi to his core. There's a small gathering of people that had rushed outside their homes and he asks one of the neighbours if they had seen Sugoroku Mutou.

Sadly he had been in the shop when the earthquake struck. A coroner's report months later says that he cracked his back and snapped his neck while falling from a ladder.

Yuugi feels numb.

\-------------------------

He's fifteen and living with relatives when he first meets...him.

Dartz.

Yuugi can't explain the blackouts that he's been having, or the people that appear to be scared of his very presence. It's made him even more alone at school, but the man says he has answers. Posing as a substitute teacher, Dartz kept an eye on him for a while before he approached, and the claims are indeed outrageous.

But Yuugi is angry with the world. Angry at his bullies and his grandfather for abandoning him (deep down he knows it's not his grandfather's fault but at this point he blames everything). There's a seething, dark rage within him, within the puzzle, and for all his short stature of 5'1" he's hardly threatening.

Dartz smiles and hands him a gemstone.

"You play Duel Monsters, yes?"

"Played," he mutters, looking at the stone in his hand. It's a hypnotic electric blue colour, and he runs his thumb over the surface. "I haven't picked up my deck in a year."

"Disappointing. You showed much promise when you fought Seto Kaiba for your grandfather's Blue Eyes." The look of confusion on Yuugi's face says he doesn't know what the older man is talking about and Dartz chuckles softly. "In due time, my young friend. Keep hold of that stone. That piece of Orichalcos will give you all the answers you need. And here." Pulling a deck from his back pocket and shuffling through it, Dartz holds out a magic card. Yuugi takes it from him with a raised eyebrow. "Play that during your next match."

"I never said I was dueling again."

"But you will. Trust me, you'll feel better."

Yuugi's first victim was Insector Haaga, a snot-nosed regional champion that he'd bumped into on the street and had to beg for forgiveness, instead challenging him to a duel. And he found he couldn't care when the other boy collapsed as his soul was taken by the Seal.

As a matter of fact, he laughed.

\-------------------------

Yuugi is eighteen when he challenges Seto Kaiba again.

He'd dropped out of school shortly after the match with Haaga three years ago and didn't go back to the relatives that he'd been staying with. The blackouts began happening more and more, but he knew why. Knew about the evil that slept inside the puzzle that he kept around his neck. Dartz had told him everything about the Millennium Item and the spirit of the Pharaoh that was its prisoner.

He switched places with the Pharaoh, eyes turning a sharper shade of violet and hair growing wilder. The Pharaoh - no, they - chuckled, bringing his duel disk forward. They smirked, watching the CEO's life points dwindle down, spiraling as another Blue Eyes was destroyed.

"How does it feel, Kaiba?" The words were a purr, and for a moment Yuugi was back, tilting his head with a wicked quirk of his lips as the Seal of Orichalcos glowed on his forehead, vibrating around them. He watched the taller man struggle to stand, crossing his arms over his chest. "In two turns, I will have your soul, and Master Dartz can focus on summoning the great Leviathan back to this world."

"Sheesh. When did you start sounding like a Saturday morning cartoon villain, Yuugi?"

The voice startles him and he turns his attention to the late arrivals, eyes narrowing into a scowl as he recognizes them. Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda at least. Among them is a black haired young man Yuugi has never met before, but knows who it is. Ryuuji Otogi, the young creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters. It was Anzu that spoke, a frown on her face and lips pursed together.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you..."

 _Focus, aibou._ The Pharaoh's voice snaps him out of paying attention to her and he refocuses his attention on Kaiba. Yami was right. He didn't need this distraction right now. Yuugi's gaze flicked back to Kaiba's side of the field expectantly, watching him rifle through his hand and the Seal reflect a small sheen of sweat on the young CEO's face.

"I place one card face down and sacrifice my Knights to summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field. I'll end my turn there since I can't attack you just yet."

"Hmm? I've already destroyed two of your Blue Eyes, Kaiba, what makes you think another is going to make a difference?" Yuugi's lips twitch as he switches places with Yami, who spread their arms. "You've barely made a dent in my life points and you expect me to be quaking in my boots?" Yami quirked their lips into a sneer. "I don't even need Exodia to beat you this time. How pathetic."

He draws.

"I play the spell card Dark Magic Attack, destroying your face down card. Next, I'll sacrifice my Kuriboh Brothers and Dark Magician to ritual summon the Magician of Black Chaos! With my Seal in play, he gains five hundred extra attack points. I'm sure you know what that means."

Yami smiles savagely, all teeth. They're about to taste victory.

"Yuugi, wait! If you play that, Kaiba loses his soul, doesn't he?"

"Back off! I don't want your speeches or pity, Mazaki." Kaiba barks his words back at her and Yami tilts his head, stroking his fingers over the cards in his hand as he waits. Kaiba's expression falls at his draw, gritting his teeth in seething anger. He can't lose here! Not to this nobody.

"Just surrender, Kaiba." Blue eyes snap up to look at him as he speaks, waving a hand nonchalantly in the air with a smug smile on his face. "It'll be so much easier. I'll even do you the honor of sending you to be with your little brother. He's waiting for you, you know. Just on the other side. You both can serve the great Leviathan with a purpose."

Kaiba snarls, looking like he'd rather do anything but. "I place this card face down, ending my turn."

"Suit yourself. I play the magic card Mystical Wind Typhoon, destroying your face down card. Now! Magician of Black Chaos!" Yami thrusts his hand towards his opponent, a wild gleam in his eyes as Yuugi watches from the side in spirit form, a grin spreading. "Destroy his Blue Eyes and the rest of his life points!"

The dismayed shouts from Anzu and the others don't distract either one of them as the duel ends, the Seal claiming its victim as Kaiba's screams echo. Yuugi switches with the Pharaoh, placing a hand on the puzzle and stroking it as though it were a cat, humming as he watched Jounouchi and Honda struggle to hold the taller duelist up as his body slumps to the ground, lifeless. For a second he feels a twinge of jealousy, before he turns away, duel disk compacting itself as he ignores Anzu's calls.

A few years ago, he would have heeded them, would have turned back and walked right over. Maybe in another universe, they would have been embracing him as a friend, like he'd wished on the puzzle all those years ago.

But he didn't need friends. His wish was to help Dartz in cleansing the human race.

\-------------------------

It takes a duel with Jounouchi to open his eyes to the truth, but by then it's too late.

The Orichalcos has both their souls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi meets the spirit of the puzzle, and makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't entirely happy with this chapter, but I decided to post it anyway in the finish. I might start writing more for this AU.

His quarters in Dartz's tower were far, far better than his bedroom back...well, he wouldn't call it home. His uncle's place had never been home. He'd been just another mouth to feed, another nuisance. Dartz had shown him to his room not long after arriving back with him and Yuugi now lay on a bed far bigger than him, his hands curved around the golden puzzle that lay around his neck, fingers stroking the edges, his mind still reeling over the revelations.

_Inside that puzzle is a three thousand year old Pharaoh._

Turning it around, he held it up to his face, inspecting it. The stylized eye seemed to gleam at him in the lighting, His grandpa had said something about a spirit or other, but Yuugi's memory was fuzzy on the subject, considering he'd attempted to block everything about his grandpa out in order to keep himself from feeling awful. His duel disk lay beside him, cards still in the socket, and the piece of Orichalcos that Dartz had given him naught but a few days ago rested beside it.

His mind wandered back to the duel.

Insector Haaga had him cornered, down two thousand life points and snickering about how his Insect Queen was going to devour his Silent Magician on the next turn, the crowd around them looking forward to seeing the regional champion beat some punk. Yuugi had drawn the Seal of Orichalcos at the right moment, inhaled deeply, and played it.

The absolute _rush_ that he felt from it was so unreal. As someone of his size, he didn't intimidate anyone, but the sheer _look_ on Haaga's face as his monsters rose strong enough to take out his Insect Queen was priceless. His chest pumped with adrenaline, all the anger inside pouring out and into his monsters. Yuugi became little more than feral, laughing as his Silent Swordsman and Silent Magician conquered the field, watching gleefully as Haaga's soul was swallowed up by the Seal.

Yuugi lowered his puzzle, resting it on his stomach as he sat up, crossing his legs. There was a mirror by the bed, presumably meant for dressing in front of, but he didn't need it for that right now. It was...weird, after all this time to think that there might be some reason besides medical as to why he blacked out sometimes. He had felt it, during the duel, a twitching under his skin. Yuugi got the feeling he would have blacked out if he hadn't played the Orichalcos Seal.

He thought of the times that he'd woken up in some unfamiliar alley or other, usually safe from discovery. Whoever the spirit was, he took great care in making sure they weren't found, which usually got him into another fight with his uncle. Not that his uncle needed an excuse. Rising to his feet, he stands in front of the mirror, taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders.

"Alright. Let's see what the deal is here."

\-------------------------

It turned out that Yami - what he had taken to calling the spirit of the puzzle - was a much more agreeable fellow than he'd thought.

From Dartz's tale, it sounded like the Pharaoh was ruthless and cruel, and while Yami did seem to have a bit of a...questionable personality, it wasn't like Yuugi was much better as of recent times. Must be something to do with his missing memories, he mused as he watched the way the spirit toyed with various objects in the room, interacting with them like a poltergeist might. He didn't question their use, like Yuugi assumed he would, but then again he vaguely recalled something that seemed like a dream from one of his blackouts.

A man, with a gun in his hand and a lighter on top of it, alcohol pouring out of an overflowing glass. Upon asking Yami, the spirit shrugged, picking up Yuugi's rubiks cube from his belongings and inspecting it.

"He was being intolerably insolent. I could not simply let it go by unpunished, so I played a shadow game with him." Disinterested in the cube, he dropped it and turned his attention to Yuugi, crimson eyes darkening as he crossed his arms. "Not that he put up much of a fight, but I expected more from a thug."

"And those other incidents, with Ushio and Hirutani and...whoever. That was you too, right?"

"It's in my best interests to protect you, aibou." The spirit lifted a hand, waving it a little nonchalantly. The use of the word was...strange, but Yuugi didn't mind it so much as he found the lack of consent in taking control of his body. "You liked it too, though." He gives him a look and Yami smirks darkly. "I could feel it from your soul. You enjoyed watching them suffer as much as I did, no matter how subconscious it was."

"Well...it was nice seeing them get what they deserved." Even if he didn't know about the full detail until after the fact. Yuugi sat down on the edge of the bed, glancing off to the side and his eyes falling on the piece of Orichalcos. Picking it up, he rolled it around between his thumb and forefinger, leaning his elbows against his knees. "Dartz said that humanity is inherently evil."

"You already know what I think." Yami turned away from the boy's things and floated over to him, tilting his head curiously. "You should have realized by now as well."

Did he believe what Dartz said? Yes. Once upon a time, Yuugi might have wanted to believe in the best in everyone, but at the tender age of fifteen he had seen far too much in the last couple of years. His anger never really left him, boiling inside the pit of his chest as he thought about it.

Did he trust Yami? Well, the spirit hadn't given him a reason not to yet aside from the whole consent thing as far as using his body went. He found he couldn't care about what had happened to his old bullies and troublemakers. There was something to be said about now being face to face with the spirit.

Yuugi tossed the piece of crystal up and caught it in his hand on its descent down, standing from the bed again and shifting a hand into his pocket, his gaze glancing towards the mirror. He recalled the feeling that the Orichalcos had given him - power beyond belief, the adrenaline rush, the ability to _stand up_ on his own two feet and not only face but beat Haaga so utterly ruthlessly that it left him giddy. Purple eyes shifted their gaze from the mirror to Yami, inhaling softly before speaking.

"I want to feel that again."

Yami's smile darkened.

\-------------------------

Dartz has him duel one of his...employees upon his request to find more duelists.

The man fumbles his way through it but it gives Yuugi enough. He sighs as the Orichalcos seal settles itself on his forehead, tilting his head back as he feels the same rush, the same power. He can see Dartz smiling out the corner of his eye but he doesn't care right now because he's going to send his opponent into a world of hurt.

It's not even a challenge.

"Sorry about your worker there." He doesn't sound sorry as he steps off the platform after the seal disappears with the man's soul, hands finding the pockets of his jacket and settling in there, fingering the stone deep in the pit.

"Oh don't worry about it, my young friend, he was just a drone." Dartz waves his hand, not rising from his seat which looks rather like a throne. "Quite the power trip isn't it? The Orichalcos is unlike anything you've handled I'm sure, but Yuugi, this is just the beginning. If you join me, I will teach you how to use it to its full potential. I will help you unlock the power sleeping inside you and your puzzle."

Yuugi doesn't think twice.

"I'm in."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dartz's swordsmen meet their newest member.

Rafael took one look at the kid.

And just about turned around and walked back out the door that he'd come through.

The only thing stopping him was Varon’s hand clamping over his shoulder, a pointed look from the other making him take pause before he sighed and turned back around. Dartz gave him an approving, if not icy, smile at this, his mismatched eyes gleaming as he stood behind the kid, who hadn’t said a thing yet through the whole meeting.

“We're not babysitters, Master Dartz,” the blond man grumbled, glancing at the kid who gave him a bit of a sour look.

“I'm seventeen,” the kid muttered, loud enough for him to pick up, loud enough that Amelda raised an eyebrow at the proclamation, mirroring Rafael’s expression. Seventeen? He didn't look older than a middle schooler, with those big round eyes and short stature – what was he, barely breaking 5 feet? He didn't come up further than Rafael’s chest anyway. It was a miracle he was able to stand with that giant ornament around his neck.

“Yuugi here has been under my guiding hand for the last couple of years,” Dartz started, his hand coming to rest on the middle of the boy’s back. “He's already caught up to Amelda as far as his use of the Orichalcos goes.” The redhead looked up at that, a frown on his face. “I believe he'll soon surpass all of you.” Dartz’s lips quirked. “I merely thought it was time you were introduced to your new brother, that's all.”

The scowl melted from Yuugi’s face long enough for him to look completely and utterly innocent, something which Rafael considered right then and there to be a very dangerous thing. “It's nice to meet you,” he said brightly, wide eyed amethyst gaze looking over each of them before the fake mask fell off. No, something else happened, but Rafael couldn't put his finger on it, put off by the boy as he was.

“I do hope you get along.” With a motion from Dartz’s hand, Yuugi moved to stand next to Varon, fingers stroking idly over the golden pyramid hanging from his neck like it was a cat. “Onto business. I need you to take care of some duelists for me.” Reaching into the pocket of his suit jacket, he removed a small black stick, sliding it across the table toward Rafael, who picked it up and handed it to Amelda, who in turn slid it into a flat pad. “All of the information that you need is on there. I shouldn't have to expect anything but victories from the lot of you. These are small fry compared to duelists like Seto Kaiba and Jounouchi Katsuya.”

Yuugi seemed to tense at the names, which Rafael took note of as the redhead slid his fingers through the holographic files. Vaguely recognising names like Dinosaur Ryuuzaki and Mai Kujaku, Rafael turned his attention back to their Master as Amelda began matching them to their targets. “Seems simple enough,” he grunted. “All this just for small fry?”

“I know it seems insignificant now, but trust me when I say that all will lead towards our goal.” Dartz gave him a pointed look and Rafael chose not to push the issue any further, instead paying more attention to who Amelda was shafting him against. Some guy named Ryota Kajiki. Fish deck. Too easy. “Dismissed.”

The four of them walked out of the meeting room, Amelda sending copies of the files to their own devices. Yuugi pulled his out of his pocket to glance at before slipping it back where it came from and striding ahead, coat shifting around him as he held up his disk hand in a wave behind his back. “ _Lovely_ meeting you, I'm sure, but I'll be getting to my assignment, if you don't mind.” His voice was cheerful enough that it made Rafael's stomach twist – not even _he_ took that much pleasure from taking people’s souls, and he was the senior most swordsman.

“Wait just a second.” The three of them stopped and Yuugi did as well, a few steps ahead of them before he turned around to look at the blond man with a curious tilt of his head. “I said we weren't babysitters, I never said we weren't…interested in seeing why Dartz picked you.”

“Why?” Yuugi looked puzzled slightly, looking down at the pyramid around his neck for a moment before his brow furrowed and he glanced back up with a sly smirk. “It's not like you have anything to worry about from _me_ , Rafael. I wouldn't dream of taking your position as strongest of the swordsmen from you.” He shook his head. “If you want to tag along and watch, that's fine, I won't complain, but I'm not a babysitter either.”

Rafael pursed his lips together and decided against commenting at the obvious goading, instead inclining his head in acceptance. And fair enough. But until he saw that the younger swordsman was capable of taking care of himself, there would continue to be that nagging feeling in the pit of his gut.

Once a big brother, always a big brother.

\------------------------------------------

Yuugi found Dinosaur Ryuuzaki easily enough. With the other three watching from a distance, they saw him bump into the regional runner up on “accident”, causing cards to go flying and both duelists to stumble. He used his looks to his advantage, appearing to be sorry and innocently questioning Ryuuzaki’s status as a duelist, only to receive snaps and irritation in return. Rafael hated to admit it, but it was an easy way of baiting him into a duel, and Yuugi had him hook, line and sinker.

“Kid’s playing his cards,” Varon stated, leaning over from where he had his arms crossed over his chest and looking on in interest as the duel started. Amelda rolled his eyes at the pun and Rafael didn't comment, far more interested in watching the duel than making sure his teammates didn't kill each other.

Yuugi’s first card was a facedown, and a Kuriboh on the attack, plus a magic or trap facedown. As expected, the move left Ryuuzaki unfazed and with a raised eyebrow before he threw down his own card, Crawling Dragon. A sacrifice of Astral Projection and Kuriboh saw Yuugi’s life points safe, and they watched him sigh and smile as though he was sincerely sorry before drawing from the top of his deck.

The play by play continued on as normal for a couple of turns. Ryuuzaki attacked Yuugi’s facedown, which turned out to be a Marshmallon, thus completely safe from the attack while whittling his opponent’s life points down by a thousand to 3k. _With that card in play he’ll be safe until Ryuuzaki pulls a spell or magic card_ , Rafael thought to himself, wondering just what the kid’s strategy was. What's he drawing it out as much as possible? It was hard to tell, but from the angle he was watching, he was able to see which cards Yuugi held. Two spells and a monster. The monster was summoned to the field – Blockman, in defence, and a spell card raising it.

By this time, a small crowd had gathered, whispering behind their hands and eager to watch a kid no doubt be defeated by someone, let alone the national runner up as Ruuuzaki destroyed his Blockman and took several hundred life points. Amelda frowned, and Rafael reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. They wouldn't interfere, not unless the kid required it.

The next draw saw something familiar in Yuugi’s hand, and the smile that Rafael could see slide across his face made a small shiver roll up his spine. The card was placed down, the Seal in play, and if he didn't know any better he'd say that the kid looked…taller? Nah, it was just an illusion by the playing field.

Ryuuzaki proceeded to receive the beat down of his life. Turn after turn, Yuugi drew stronger monsters with spells to back them up, forcing a draw of six cards after placing Silent Magician and Silent Swordsman on the field. With the Seal activated, their power even greater, there was no way Ryuuzaki was winning, especially since his deck failed to have spells or traps.

It was over in an instant.

In an utterly callous, brazen attack, Yuugi had taken him out with only a thousand life points lost to him. The onlookers, thinking that Ryuuzaki had fainted due to losing and didn't see his soul being swept away by the Seal of Orichalcos, came forward, and Yuugi turned around to walk away, lifting a hand to finger the Orichalcos stone around his neck before he heard a voice call out to him.

Rafael stiffened like the kid did, watching a blond young man push his way out from the crowd. He had a duel disk, so he was obviously a duelist, but Yuugi seemed to know him on a personal level, flinching when he started talking.

It was time to step in.

“I said shut your mouth, you little yapping chihuahua!” Yuugi snapped, finally turning around to face Jounouchi. The blond hadn't changed much, that was for sure, and some part of him froze a little when he realised he'd said that out loud.

“What'd you call me, ya punk?” Jounouchi stepped forward, raising his hands and cracking his knuckles before he gave him a pointed look.

“You heard me.” A smirk played briefly across the kid’s face. “I didn't know dogs were not only hard of hearing but capable of talking about shit they don't understand. Why don't you run along to your master? I'm sure Kaiba has a chew toy or two he can spare.”

“Why you…!”

“Jounouchi, wait!”

Yuugi took the moment that Anzu appeared to turn around, coming to look at the other swordsmen. Varon gave him an impressed look while Amelda was busy swiping through Ryuuzaki’s name on his device, and Rafael gave him an inclination of his head in a small nod. The harsher features seemed to melt from the boy’s body, leaving behind someone smaller, and Rafael was sure that he'd seen the eye in the center of the kid’s pyramid gleam at him. He turned his attention back to the blond, now struggling to get out of Anzu’s hold. Yuugi tilted his head with a smile, expression childish if not cold. “Your turn will come in due time, Jounouchi-kun. I wouldn't be so eager to fight me if I were you.” With a wave over his shoulder, he walked over to Rafael and the other two, hands sliding into his jacket pockets and duel disk compacting against his arm.

“Oh yeah?! What's that supposed to mean?!”

“You'll find out soon,” Varon supplied helpfully, winking at him as they all turned away, crossing his arms behind his head. Jounouchi’s yells faded the further they walked, and Yuugi seemed to relax a bit more, shoulders slacking from their tensed state before the brunet leaned over to ruffle his hair, to which there was a small protest. “Great job, kid.”

There was a pout over his shoulder. “I have a name, you know.”

“Right, right.”

“So you know that guy.” Rafael’s words weren't exactly a question but more like an obvious statement, voice gruff as Amelda pocketed his device. “Jounouchi Katsuya.” As expected, the kid tensed. “You know he's one of our eventual targets, right?”

“I'll be able to handle him. Don't get your knickers in a twist worrying about me.” Even as he said that, Rafael noticed the doubt in Yuugi’s body language. The kid talked a big game but in the end he was still a kid. “Besides, I owe him some payback and I'm not going to rest until he gets what he deserves.”

"Just don't lose yourself before you do." Rafael shook his head and turned towards the other two. "We should be getting to our own targets." Glancing at the shorter swordsman, he took note of the questioning look melded with a hint of annoyance. Annoyance and some measure of surprise as the three of them began to split off and head in different directions. Nothing more was said, or had to be said.

Yuugi pursed his lips together, a quiet conversation happening with Yami in his mind before he turned back around and walked away. Now wasn't the time. It would happen, whether he "lost" himself or not, whatever that meant. "Stupid," he muttered to himself as he glanced down at his device for his next target before taking off.

He'd take his frustrations out on this Rebecca Hopkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd appreciate some suggestions for future chapters if anyone has any. I'm still working my way around this universe and as such don't have much aside from exploration.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami watches over his host as he sleeps.

Yuugi looked like a completely different boy when he slept, Yami mused as he watched his host do just that, perched on the bed like a sentinel. The boy subconsciously curled into his side, brow furrowing in his sleep as though plagued by night terrors, and Yami reached out to brush blond strands away from his face. His facial expression relaxed and Yami felt his host’s mind ease through their link, sighing a little and returning to gazing at the darkness.

When had he started caring about his host? Yami didn't know, but he grew a little more disgusted at himself each day. Though, he wasn't stupid; Yuugi's well being affected own well being when he took control, so it was in his best interest to make sure his host got a good night’s sleep and remembered to eat. He argued with himself about this, of course, but in the end, his conscious won out.

Wasn't that, after all, why he had taken care of the boy’s bullies before he became aware of him? Yuugi wasn't the only one who could harm their body, and Yami didn't take kindly to threats made against his host. He didn't care to remember their names, just like he didn't care to divulge information about what he did to them to Yuugi. He was simply content with being let out to play when he wanted to.

Three thousand years trapped in the puzzle without any form of entertainment, who could blame him?

Yuugi stirred beside him, drawing his attention to the boy as his eyes flicked open with a sharp intake of breath, fingers curling in the blankets. The bed completely engulfed the boy’s body, curled up as he was – _“Only the best for my swordsmen,”_ Dartz had said, two years ago when he'd shown him his quarters.

Two years since they'd come into his service. On one hand, it was hard to believe, but the years melded together for Yami, just as they had during those three centuries trapped in the puzzle.

"Yami?" The sleepy voice dragged him out of his thoughts and he looked at his host as he rubbed at his eyes. "What's the time?"

"Two in the morning, according to your clock." He shifted so that he was a little further away than he had been, to give the boy some breathing space as he sat up. "Was it grandpa again?" He was given a shake of the head and Yuugi ran a hand through his hair, resting it against the crook of his neck as he stared down at the blankets, causing Yami to frown.

"It was...Ryuuzaki. And Haaga, and all the others." Ah, so there was something resembling a conscious deep in his vessel. Yuugi bit his bottom lip. "It was the same as the ones with grandpa though. Surrounded by this goop, trying to drag me in. The more I fought the more it dragged me under like quicksand." His hand dropped to the Orichalcos stone hanging by leather and wrapped wire around his neck, sitting at his collarbone.

"I wouldn't worry about it, aibou. They're merely trapped souls now."

"But you were trapped too." Yuugi gives him a pointed look.

"I'm a bit of a special case, aibou," he reminded him, crossing his arms and leaning back against a pillow even though he didn't make a dent in it. He was pretty sure there were hundreds of spirits with grudges against him, but he didn't let it bother him. "Get some sleep. We have an assignment tomorrow."

That gets him a pout but Yuugi nonetheless concedes and bids the spirit of the puzzle goodnight before turning over and snuggling back down under the covers. It took him a while, but he eventually fell asleep, and Yami disappeared from the room only to reappear in a corridor lined by brick walls and two doors facing each other. One door with a stylized eye similar to the puzzle, the other radiating a childish innocence.

He pushed the latter door open without so much as a knock.

The room was covered in slime, oozing a sickly aquamarine colour that made Yami pause, lips pursing together as he frowned with a small groan and a mutter of "Not again." Huffing, he stepped in, taking note of the lizard-like thing at the center of the slime as he cracked his knuckles. Well, it was more like a leech with fangs and wings, but the minute it saw Yami it hissed and drew itself away from the wall it had attached itself to, slime dripping away with it.

It went for the spirit, snarling like a wild animal and acid dripping from its mouth. Drawing his hands back, Yami held it away at arm's length, fingers digging into flesh with one arm wrapped around the sag of meat that was its neck and the other on the joint of a wing. It thrashed, screeching in his ear and causing him to wince before - with one mighty twist - he tore its head off, booted foot stepping on its tail to help. Slime dripped over his arms and he made a disgusted face before shucking it off.

"Damned thing is as stubborn as Apophis," he muttered under his breath, watching the slime fade away from the walls and the screeching creature's remains with it. The room slowly returned to its original form - a bed to one side with crisp white sheets, toys and games scattered all over the floor. Picking a bear up and putting it on the bed near the pillows, Yami let a small smirk flick across his mouth.

"Sleep well, aibou."

\-------------------------------

Sleep well Yuugi did.

The boy didn't wake until ten am, and Yami let him sleep, even if he did get a chiding for letting him stay in bed for so long as he hurried to get dressed. "We have to meet with Master Dartz in thirty minutes! Why didn't you wake me?!" his host exclaimed as he threw his swordsman uniform on, struggling to get the shirt over his head in his haste before turning it around to the right side.

This was the thanks he got for getting rid of his host's nightmares. But it shouldn't surprise him really; Yuugi had no knowledge that he got rid of the damn leech every other night. Yami simply shrugged and in a blink he was wearing the same thing as his vessel, opening his mouth to speak while he tugged his boot on before his eyes caught sight of the Orichalcos stone around Yuugi's neck, the mirror of which hung around his own.

The same sickly aquamarine as the slime...

"Let's go." Yuugi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he returned his attention to the boy's face as he raised an eyebrow quizzically. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, aibou." Giving him a small smirk, he gestured towards the door. "Come. We wouldn't want to keep Master Dartz waiting."

With a nod of his head, his host stepped out, the spirit following along just behind him as he closed the door to his quarters and began running down the corridor. He didn't notice Yami frowning, or thinking to himself with a hand to his chin as the elevator went down and down.

That leech couldn't be connected to the Orichalcos...could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this whole chapter written up...and then accidentally deleted it from my iPad /sobs into hands/.
> 
> As always, suggestions for future chapters are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anzu runs into trouble, and is saved by the unlikeliest of people.

She was cornered.

Anzu pressed her hands against the end of the alleyway, nails scratching at the surface as panic flooded her mind. Great. Trapped with no way out, and a couple of rare hunters approaching menacingly behind her. Fan fucking tastic. Turning around, she pressed herself against the wall, as though trying to blend into the bricks like a chameleon, chest heaving with adrenaline from running and panic.

“S-stop,” she said, a little more feebly than she would have liked as she dropped into that stance Mai had taught her a few months back. Hands raised in fists, legs spread and knees bent. “Stop or I'll...I’ll… I'll scream!”

They didn't stop, robes flowing around them but not enough for her to get a glimpse at their faces. She'd seen enough horror movies to know where this was going. She wasn't even a duelist! Well, not really. She wasn't professional like Jounouchi or Kaiba at least. Anzu flinched as one reached for her hair, then opened an eye when he'd paused because of something. The rare hunters turned away from her, drawn to the sound of boots clicking against the concrete behind them.

Her eyes widened.

She hadn't seen him in two years, except for that brief moment after Ryuuzaki’s defeat, and the Yuugi Mutou in front of her was nothing like the one that she used to defend from bullies. For one, he carried himself differently – more confident, a stride that spoke of pride in who he was, a gleam in his eyes. Was he taller? She couldn't tell from this angle as she fell to her knees with a whimper of his name, but the hunters definitely saw him as a threat. Their duel disks were out before she could even finish speaking, and Yuugi complied.

It was over almost as soon as it began.

Their bodies crumpled to the ground as the green light faded away, Yuugi dismissing his monsters with a flick of his wrist that compacted the strange duel disk on his arm. Anzu almost expected him to turn away, but he came closer, stepping over their bodies like he was avoiding water and leaning down to offer a hand.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-Yuugi, that was…I…” Shaking her head, she ignored the hand altogether and launched herself at him, causing him to stumble with a bit of a shock and fall onto his backside, enough for her to be able to pull him into a hug. She felt a hand come up to place itself on her head as she felt her body trembling, going into shock.

“It's alright,” he murmured, and she only now noticed the tenor of his voice was deeper, more mature as he nosed his way into her hair to press a kiss to her forehead. “They won't hurt you anymore.”

“Wh-what was that? That light…”

“The Seal taking their souls away.” Anzu jerked back as though electrocuted, staring at Yuugi with horrified eyes. Their souls? Seeing the questioning look in her gaze, he shook his head, sitting up properly from the awkward angle she had toppled him into. “I can't tell you. Otherwise I'd have to kill you.” The cold smile on his face said he would do it too. “But know that I'm on your side at this point in time. Orders.”

“Orders from who?” she asked dubiously, suspiciously, as she tried to stand herself up.

“My…employer of sorts.” Yuugi followed suit, reaching to help her stand which she accepted if only because she felt like her knees would give out from under her. He licked his lips, taking her by the hand and covering her eyes with the other one, to keep her from seeing the bodies of the rare hunters as he led her out of the alleyway. “Come. I'll explain over a bite to eat. Duelling makes me hungry.”

“I…the others…”

“Will know that you're safe.” Yuugi’s lips twitched into a small smirk before pulling his hand away and dragging a phone out of his coat pocket, waving it. “Untraceable number, but I've already sent a message to the puppy.”

He waved off questions as they walked and Anzu eventually fell silent, looking down at their joint hands as he half dragged half led her to wherever it was he desired to eat. The tenor in his voice dropped to a more familiar tone, looking over his shoulder and asking if she was alright and then continuing on as she nodded her head numbly. Where had he been the last two years? Just who was his…employer? What happened to those two hunters’ souls?

Eventually he led them to Burger World, sitting her down in the booth first before taking the seat opposite her. _Of course,_ she thought with a wry smile flickering to her mouth as he ordered for both of them, before dismissing the waitress with a wave as though she was one of his monsters. Matured or not, Yuugi would always prefer hamburgers over anything else.

Anzu wriggled her fingers where they felt cramped and sweaty after being held for so long, then glanced up to take him in as he lounged back in the booth. There was definitely a confidence about him that there hadn't been before the earthquake, and the outfit was…well, not something she would have ever envisioned on him but he pulled it off. The completed puzzle sat against his chest, dangling from a chain around his neck, and there was a smaller necklace, a turquoise or aquamarine gemstone nestled comfortably in the dip of his collarbone, which he was rolling around between his fingers as they waited.

“That's pretty,” she murmured as their order came, and Anzu didn't realize how hungry she was until the burgers and fries were sitting in front of her. It was a hypnotizing colour, and he turned his gaze towards her before tucking it up into the leather collar around his throat.

“It's dangerous,” Yuugi replied simply, unwrapping his burger and taking a bite before she could ask what he meant. It was then that Anzu noticed there were four burgers as she picked her own up, looking at him with a critical gaze and earning a snort. “Amelda gives me enough gripe for eating burgers whenever I want, I don't need it from you too.”

“Amelda?” Anzu raised an eyebrow at the slip, earning herself another wave of a hand.

“Another employee. We work for the same man, that's all you need to know.”

She looked at her food, suddenly finding her stomach dropping. “And…he takes people’s souls too?”

Yuugi paused in his eating, reaching to rub sauce from his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes narrowed and Anzu, for a moment, felt as though she was sitting across from someone much, _much_ older. “It's a necessity,” he explained, voice dropping a note as he leaned back in his seat, taking another bite. “We don't take them, we don't get paid. Worse, our soul gets taken instead.” A horrified gasp left her and he chuckled softly. “Which would you prefer, Anzu? Evil being let to roam free?”

“Was Ryuuzaki evil enough that you needed to take his soul?”

“No. About a three.” Yuugi licked his fingers and unwrapped another burger, but not before picking up a few french fries and leaning his head against his free hand. “But there are worse souls out there. Seto Kaiba and Jounouchi Katsuya for example. Pegasus J. Crawford would be another.”

“And you'd put Jounouchi up there with _him_?”

“I'm not the one that decides whose soul gets taken.”

“Then the one who decides should take Jounouchi off the list.” Her brow furrowed into a frown, burger getting cold around her fingers. Or was that her blood curling from the idea? “He's changed since you saw him last, Yuugi.”

“People like him don't change,” was the nasty sneer that answered her, causing her skin to prickle in defense.

“But you've obviously changed.” Anzu pursed her lips together. “I…I know it must've been tough, but…”

“You don't know _anything_ about my situation.” Yuugi's hands slammed against the table as he leaned up, and she leaned back in her booth, suddenly feeling scared. His eyes were hard, seething anger and Anzu mentally kicked herself, her burger dropped to the table in her fright, contents scattered among the fries. He sat back in his seat with a huff, looking sour now as he finished off what was left of his second burger. “I changed because I had to.”

“But so much? Yuugi, I…I don't recognize you anymore,” she confessed, staring at the table and hands picking at the fries in front of her. “I'm sorry I wasn't there.”

His sour expression seemed to soften, lips pursed around the straw of his soda. “It's alright. It's not your fault.” Yuugi leaned his head against his hand, watching her pick up the fourth burger. “Nobody could have prevented that earthquake. Or my being sent to my dad’s brother. I was…young. And foolish.”

“You still are.” She gave him a small smile. “You're still a kid, Yuugi. And I don't mean that in a patronizing way. We're not expected to be able to handle everything well at this age.”

He eyed her before picking up a napkin to wipe his hands and mouth, leaning back in his seat and gazing out the window. He was quiet for a moment, letting her finish eating before speaking. “My employer would like me to offer my services in the defeat of this…Marik pursuing your group,” he said, almost formally as she daintily wiped her own hands, causing her to drop the napkin, looking at him with surprise. “I already have the necessary cards to continue on into the finals. Defeating Seto Kaiba and Jounouchi Katsuya in a duel will be reward enough.”

“I'll need to talk to the others. But, Yuugi, you need to promise me you won't play whatever let you take those hunter’s souls.” The incredulous look he gave her was laugh inducing but she smothered it with the back of her hand. “I'm serious. When Marik’s defeated you can go back to whatever it is your…employer has you doing, but if you're going to play with us, you need to play with our rules, and my rule is that you don't use it.”

Yuugi glared at her before tilting his head back, looking as though he was deep in silent contemplation, and Anzu could swear she saw the eye in the middle of the puzzle glinting at her. With a small snort, he reached back for his holster, pulling his deck out and rifling through his cards before pulling one out, setting it on the table. A pentacle like symbol stared out at her as he put his deck back, holding it up for her to see. “Happy?”

“Very,” she chirped, reaching to take it before he snatched it out of her reach and slid it into a pocket of his coat.

“It stays with me,” he said simply as she looked at him, fingers stretching in the air before she pulled her hand back with a pout. “If I didn't think my deck was strong enough without it, I wouldn't have pulled it out, but I can't let it fall into the wrong hands.”

 _But what if your hands are the wrong hands?_ she quietly thought to herself as he sat back in his seat before standing, pushing himself up with a hand on the table and his other on the back of the booth. _What if I'm wrong for wanting to trust you? But you saved me…you wouldn't have done that if you were evil…would you?_

“I'll be seeing you around. No doubt at the finals.”

Tossing a handful of yen onto the table, Yuugi left her sitting there in the booth, fries going cold in front of her and ice melting in her drink as she watched him walk out and disappear into the light of the sunset just before Jounouchi rushed into the restaurant, Honda and Ryuuji not far behind him. Yuugi must have sent their eventual location in a text, she realized with a small smile and a shake of her head when asked if she was fine.

They stared as she began relaying the events of the afternoon to them, the booth becoming a little crowded as they ordered their own food. Jounouchi frowned, lips turning down as he leaned his arm over the back of the booth. “You serious?”

“As the plague.” Probably not the best comparison but she shrugged. “I think we should trust him.”

“Trust him?” Ryuuji looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he let his hand dangle with a few fries between his fingers. “The guy steals souls for a living! How can we trust someone like that?”

“I've known Yuugi since we were kids.” She frowned and looked out the window, in the direction he left. Wondering where he was now. “He might be hurting but…he's still a good person. He believes he's doing what's best.”

“By stealing souls,” Honda deadpanned, unwrapping his burger with a pause and a _look_ in her direction. “Like Bakura did in Duelist Kingdom.”

“And we trust Bakura-kun, don't we?”

“That's different. Honda tossed that damn Ring of his into the forest,” Jounouchi murmured around his own burger, taking a bite and continuing with a full mouth. “I don't trust that runt as far as I can throw him.”

Anzu let a small sigh escape as her friends began talking, rubbing her temples. She couldn’t very well convince them to trust him, not without physical evidence that he'd volunteered himself – well, been _ordered_ anyway. She should've just taken that card from him. Just who was Yuugi’s employer anyway? Who had that kind of sway over his actions?

_Oh Yuugi, what have you gotten yourself mixed up in?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of just. merging arcs at this point...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle City finals are underway, leaving Yuugi with some doubts.

Yuugi hated to admit it, but when Kaiba went all out, he went all out.

Of course, nothing compared to Dartz, but the blimp was roomy enough that he could avoid people and plant little spying devices without so much as a peep from someone else. It wasn't that they needed the data – they had information on everyone on board except for the Ishtars after all – but rather that it would be an…asset in acquiring Kaiba Corp. For some reason his Master wanted the company, and considering Kaiba Corp was one of the top in the world, Yuugi could see how it could be used to finance Paradius further.

They already had their claws in Industrial Illusions after all, what was one more?

The last device planted, he pulled away from the surface and tucked his hands into his coat pockets, humming as his eyes glanced around for cameras once more. He had no doubt that Kaiba had a few around, and even if he didn't it paid to be cautious. Aside from Yami, he was alone on this blimp. No help would come from Dartz or the other swordsmen.

Tilting his head, he listened to the sounds of battle, hearing the roar of a dragon. _Are we done, aibou?_ came Yami’s bubble of thought as the spirit manifested in his shadow on the wall, two slits opening on it to reveal red. _I'm interested in seeing what our opponents have to offer._

“It's only Jounouchi-kun and that Malik,” he murmured, reaching to toy with his Orichalcos shard. “You sensed it didn't you? That power…”

 _Yes. It seems there's a great evil on board._ Yami grinned and Yuugi could practically feel it in their link. _I can't wait._

“Well, we have to go up against this Bakura person first. We should be spending this time organizing our deck.”

_You said it yourself, aibou. Our deck is perfect. Even without the Seal in play, we'll be unstoppable._

Yuugi gave a small sigh, running his fingers through his hair. Curse Anzu making him promise to not use it. Though, it was probably a good thing. Even with the monsters in his deck, the Orichalcos seal was a rare spell card, dealt out only among a few. It could technically be qualified to be taken, should he lose the duel. _But we don't lose,_ was Yami’s argument at the time with a pout, hovering over his shoulder as he rearranged their deck. The implied _**I** don't lose_ was there, which Yuugi chose to ignore.

Heading to the roof, he arrived just in time to see Jounouchi’s opponent fall to the ground, unconscious, while Honda and Anzu ran to their friend to see if he was alright. Stuffing the feeling of red hot jealousy deep into his gut, Yuugi narrowed his eyes. If “Malik” had gone down that easily, then that obviously wasn't the real thing. A quick spike of energy from the puzzle let him know his hunch was right, pointing him over to where that other blond boy was holding his head.

Thiiiiiiis was not good…

The shadows seemed to congregate around him as he clawed at his head, screaming in pain. Everyone immediately took up a defense, or at least managed to look at him without turning away. Yuugi watched, a sinking feeling in his stomach as he moved away from the other boy, pausing in reaching for the Seal card in his pocket.

No. He wouldn't. Not yet.

The boy's face contorted, twisting until it was barely recognizable as his own before shifting completely back to it’s original look. Mad laughter echoed and rebounded off the roof of the blimp as he threw his head back, grinning from ear to ear. “Ah yes, this is perfect.” Even purred, Yuugi could hear him over the roar of the wind and engines. “This just makes it easier to take back what's mine from the Pharaoh.”

He froze at the word as those eyes settled on him, along with everyone else on board looking at him as Jounouchi’s opponent was taken downstairs for treatment. Yuugi’s own gaze narrowed as he let his upper lip curl into a sneering snarl, hand clenching at his side while his other gripped around the puzzle chain. It wasn't like he was dumb – Dartz had told him about Yami the day he'd started after all, and why people would be after the puzzle around his neck.

“Try it, and I'll tear your soul from your body so fast you won't have time to scream,” he hissed, shadows shifting around him as Yami rose up along the polished floor of the blimp roof menacingly.

“Sounds delightful.” Malik grinned at him with a wildness to it, unhinged and unaffected by the threat. “I look forward to facing you, Pharaoh, so that I might do the same.”

Kaiba chose that moment to have the referee interrupt, effectively breaking up the energy flying around between them as they broke gazes. Yuugi didn't turn away from the blond Egyptian, instead choosing to pay attention while facing him as he let his hands drop. His blood was pounding in his ears, the intense evil that he could sense from Malik still lingering around him.

Damn Anzu Mazaki to hell, he'll use the Seal anyway.

Everyone was ordered to take five before the next battle as they carted the fake Malik away, and stuck to their little groups. Yuugi watched Ryuuji Otogi join Anzu and the others, drawing his gaze away when he felt her eyes on him, glancing off to the side. _That's done. The past is the past,_ he thought to himself, turning and leaning against the railing around the edges of the blimp roof. _There's no point in dwelling on what ifs._

“Are you enjoying yourself so far, my Pharaoh?” The voice made him tense and turn his head, watching a woman come over. Her Japanese was heavily accented, so if he had to hazard a guess he would have said she was Egyptian too, if not just by her sense of dress. He watched her wearily and she smiled softly as she joined him, her hand gliding across the railing. She bowed her upper body, dueling hand to her breast. “I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Isis, and I have been waiting a very long time for you.”

“Well, sorry to have wasted your time,” he said, looking out over the city. The sun was finally setting, leaving Domino basking in a warm glow that disappeared as soon as it started. Yuugi waved his hand nonchalantly. “We already know all the Pharaoh crap, so there's no need to stand on ceremony.”

Isis frowned, but complied, straightening herself and turning to watch the scenery as well. Her fingers lightly tapped against the railing, closing her eyes. “I will admit I did not expect to meet you like this. No, I was expecting much earlier, with a significant difference, but if you already know the Pharaoh’s destiny then there's every possibility I was seeing an alternate timeline.” The look he gave her must have been incredulous, because she let her lips quirk into a smirk as she raised her hand, gesturing to the golden jewelry around her neck. “My Millennium Tauk allows me to see the future, and reach into the past. It wouldn't be unusual.”

“Oh?” Yuugi tilted his head to look at her, coat whipping around him from the wind. “Must be a dime a dozen, then.”

“Yes. I was expecting to meet you at the Domino Museum with one Anzu Mazaki but, as you might have guessed, that did not happen in this reality.” She must have noticed him tense, because she reached to place a hand on his shoulder. “My Pharaoh, you must heed me. There is a great darkness that you must face, as what happened three thousand years ago will come around again.”

“I already know.” She blinked at him and Yuugi rolled his eyes, shrugging her hand off. “Didn't I say that? The darkness that the Pharaoh sealed away three thousand years ago will be released, and it's our destiny to face it again.” He lowered his head, lips quirking slightly as he humphed. “It's what we've been working towards since then.” Amethyst eyes opened to look at her, glaring out from under blond bangs. “We have it under control, don't get in our way.”

Isis pursed her lips together before inclining her head in a nod, bowing. “Very well, but be warned that the Great Leviathan you seek is not the benevolent god you believe it is.” With that said, she bade him good luck in his duel and left his side, leaving Yuugi alone with Yami.

“Now what do you suppose she meant by that?” he murmured, narrowing his gaze as he drew a hand up to toy with the Orichalcos shard hanging around his neck, looking out the corner of his eye as the spirit emerged from his shadow, full body form appearing beside him.

 _Whatever she meant, it's not like it's something we haven't considered,_ Yami returned, earning himself a small nod.

Withdrawing his deck from his holster, Yuugi started shuffling, then reached for his coat pocket in order to slip the Seal card back inside. With a final shuffle, he replaced his deck where it came from. _And here I thought we were going to play nice, aibou._

“With that sort of madness running around on board, there's no sense in being unprepared.” Turning his head to look at Yami, he grinned, flexing his fingers as a chuckle bubbled up in his throat. “I can already tell I'm going to have a lot of fun.”

\-------------------

Osiris snaked around the blimp, its large form shocking contestants and onlookers alike. Yuugi grinned savagely, all teeth, as the dragon let out a deafening roar that shook the aircraft down to its last engine. He looked at his white-haired opponent, corners of his mouth quirking as he took in the looks on the faces around him.

It paid to duel anonymously.

“But that can't be…then you're the one who…!” Malik’s voice trailed off as realization hit him.

“A hard won card, but worth it,” he admitted, waving his card hand with a nonchalant air before switching places with Yami, who thrust his hand forward, pointing at Bakura. “And as he's immune to the effects of your Dark Sanctuary, that means this duel is mine! Now, Osiris the sky dragon! Attack!”

The duel came to an abrupt end, the blast from the god causing the other boy to fall to his knees as his Necrofear and life points were all but destroyed. Reclaiming control, Yuugi shook his head as the hologram closed off and he was declared the winner. It felt…strange. Winning without playing the Seal. But the reassurance that it was in his deck as backup was better than revealing it as his trump card too soon.

Stepping down, he watched Honda and Otogi carry his opponent from the platform and downstairs into the blimp, hands sliding into his pockets before he realized that there was someone next to him. Turning his head, Anzu gave him a smile and clasped her hands behind her back.

“I'm proud of you.” She must have noticed the look on his face because she giggled, hiding it behind her hand. “You didn't use that Seal card like I asked.”

“My deck alone was more than enough to defeat him,” was the lie that slipped easily off his tongue. In truth, the Seal had been in his hand before he drew Osiris, but it wasn't like she had been able to look. Yuugi turned his head to look at her. “Shouldn't you be over there with your friends?”

“Mmm no. They know I'll be there when it counts.” She shook her head, hair bouncing with the movement. Anzu pursed her lips together, glancing over to where Malik had disappeared from and worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

“If you have something to say then say it.” His voice snapped her out of her thoughts, watching him cross his arms over his chest.

“I…I know nothing will change what happened…” Yuugi tensed when she started speaking, shoulders snapping tight and eyes narrowing. “But you're welcome to join us. I know the others will warm up to you once they get to know you.”

“Just because I'm on your side doesn't make us friends, Anzu. In the end, a common goal will only serve as the breaker of bonds when I'm called back to my employer’s side.” Yuugi raised an eyebrow with a pointed look. “Besides, I don't think Jounouchi-kun or any of your companions will appreciate my presence.”

“I see. That's too bad.” Her expression fell and silence drifted between them before Jounouchi called for her. Anzu paused in her step, turned her head to look at him and opened her mouth as though to say something, before shaking her head and jogging off to join the blond boy.

_Do you **want** to join them, aibou?_

Yami’s question makes him pause, biting his bottom lip before he shook his head, turning away from the arena in order to head downstairs. There was to be no more duels for tonight, so it made no sense to stay outside in the cool air. Maybe part of him wanted to join them, but it wouldn't do them any good. It wouldn't do _himself_ good, he thought, fingers raising to curl around the Orichalcos stone.

And guarding himself against that kind of hurt was more important than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not entirely happy with this chapter but I wanted to get it done and up before it got too long, especially since I wrote like half of it on insomnia and through a headcold so /shrug/ (and yes, the duels were switched around on purpose)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams turn to nightmares, change dances on the wind, and Yuugi's destiny is at hand, his wish in full swing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two versions of this chapter half written before I decided to scrap the other one and go with this one. Takes place before Yuugi duels Kaiba as stated in the first chapter.

“ _Grandpa_!”

Yuugi bolted upright, chest heaving and blankets falling down around his waist, sweat damping his forehead and causing blond locks to stick to his skin. His eyes glowed a brief aquamarine before it disappeared, fingers clenching in the sheets underneath, puzzle falling heavily into his lap as it dangled from his neck on its chain. Feeling wet on his cheeks, he lifted his hand, wiping away tears and looking around.

That's right. He…they'd been dueling Malik…

“Calm down, kid.” The familiar gruff voice off to the side alerted him to Rafael’s presence before he saw the older swordsman, and Yuugi took a deep breath before exhaling it, pressing his hand to his forehead.

Battle City was over, that was right. He'd come back victorious, the god cards in hand, and maybe a little uncertainty in his heart. Things were back to normal. He didn't have to watch Anzu with her friends and wonder if that could have been him, he didn't have to listen to Isis prattling on about his destiny. Varon had picked him up at the docks once he'd gotten enough of a signal to call.

Then…

Glancing to the side, he watched Rafael sit down on the bed, glaring slightly as the spirit made his presence known. Yami placed a corporeal hand on his shoulder, and he straightened his back, attempting to look at least a little intimidating. “What are you doing in my room.”

It's not a question rather than a statement. The blond man crossed his arms, leaning back and opening an eye to look at his younger companion. “Observing. Master Dartz is interested to know where your loyalties lie after such a trip.”

Yuugi bristled and his eyes narrowed, hands clenching in his sheets as his shoulders tightened. Even after directly telling him, Dartz still didn't trust him?! _Calm down, aibou. It's natural that he'd be questioning our integrity._ Yami's voice soothed the rage building up inside his chest and he shifted, scoffing. “As if I'd be anything else! Master Dartz is delusional if he thinks I'd betray him at the snap of someone's fingers!”

_Do you **want** to join them, aibou?_

His rotten heart betrayed him with the sudden thought of Yami’s words at that time, fingers clenching further into the sheets of his bed until it was a white knuckled grip. “I don't _have_ anyone else!” he snapped. Rafael sat there silently, eyes closed and arms crossed, as though contemplating the meaning of his words. Yuugi continued to glare at him, growing angrier by the second before he spoke, sneering, “Or don't you believe me either, Rafael?”

“I'm not sure what I believe, kid, but if you say you’re loyal then you won't get questions from me.” The bed creaked as Rafael stood, and it was only then that Yuugi noticed he was in night clothes, rather than his uniform. “Master Dartz is just…concerned. In his own way.” Concerned Yuugi's ass. He voiced as such and received a laugh in return as Rafael went to leave. He stopped just short of the door and turned, hand on the knob. “Get some sleep, kid. It's back to regular duties tomorrow.”

The door closed shut and Yami took Rafael’s spot on the edge of the bed, crossing one leg and his arms as he looked at it with a raised eyebrow before turning his head to look at his host. “I'd say that was almost concern,” the spirit commented, watching Yuugi sit up and draw his knees to his chest. Uh oh…he knew that look. “Aibou?”

The questioning glance made him look up and shake his head, a brief smile flickering to his mouth before it dropped. Yuugi rarely smiled these days, though it wasn't like his vessel had a lot of reason to. Yami shifted, hand going to one of the ones on Yuugi's knee and frowning slightly when he phased through it, drawing the hand back.

It had never bothered him before that he could basically pass through solid objects, but something about it now left him…uncertain. If he had been a Pharaoh, how did his soul wind up in the puzzle?

“Yami.” At the sound of his name ( _not his name, his name was something he couldn't remember, that nobody remembered_ ), he caught the young man's gaze, noticing the pained look on Yuugi's face. “You want to go looking, don't you? For your memories.” For a long moment he was quiet, sitting as close as he could to his vessel. Yami's gaze strayed to the way Yuugi toyed with the chain that held the puzzle around his neck, the sound of soft clinks filling the bedroom. He smiled softly. “I'll be fine if you do. After all, it's your memories, your life…”

“None of that matters right now, aibou.” Yami knew a lie when he heard one. Yuugi was far from healed, far from having his vengeance on the world for what it had done. When he went to touch again, he curled his hand around where it should touch, ghostly brushing his fingertips over the boy's skin. “I've spent three thousand years not knowing who I am. I'm quite content to spend the rest of it with you.”

Even if it meant not knowing who he was, what he had been like…it was worth it to see Yuugi smile like that. A rare one, so bright and full of promise that it made Yami's dead heart swell. “Get some rest now. We have work to do tomorrow.”

“Mmm. Good night, Yami.” Yuugi hesitated, like he was going to say something else, then shook his head, turning over to slide the covers back over his shoulders. The spirit watched until he fell asleep, and then vanished from the room, sinking into the puzzle.

It was time to fight that damn leech again.

\---------------------------

The time had come.

Things were in motion, the wheel of fate turning. Yuugi and Yami both took hold of the sword keeping Timaeus frozen in time as Dark Magician Girl and a few other monsters looked on. The sword burned like fire, but with a twist it was pulled from the beast’s body. Here, in this spirit world, Yami could feel his host’s body shaking in pain; Yuugi didn't have to use words to let him know that the cursed sword had hurt him, but he let out a soft “Fuck” under his breath before jerking his hands away from the grip.

In a flash, they were back in Dartz’s tower, Yuugi breathing heavily and clutching his hands, two fingers now holding a card, a greenish dragon depicted. He staggered, falling to his knees and letting out a raw scream that broke Yami's little black heart, small body wracking with the shakes.

Yuugi refused to cry, though, especially with their Master looking on, even as he doubled over, clutching both card and puzzle to his chest in his burned hands.

“Well done.” Yami looked from where he was kneeling next to his host, hearing the purr in Dartz’s voice as he came closer, bringing a hand down and carding his fingers through Yuugi's hair in a mockery of soothing. Yuugi curled closer anyway, a small whimper leaving him as Yami fought the feeling of envy deep in his chest. Envy that Dartz was doing what he could not. “It burned you, but you drew it. You freed Timaeus from his tomb. He is now yours to summon.”

“Master.” Yuugi whined, tears pricking the corner of his eyes before they fell closed as he was hushed and petted some more. It wasn't long before the pain became too great and he passed out cold, leaving Dartz to gesture Varon over from where the other swordsman was observing. Picking the boy up into his arms, Dartz handed him over, gaze cold. “See to it that his wounds are taken care of.”

“Yes, boss.” Varon couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the order, but turned and walked off, hefting Yuugi slightly so he could get a better grip. He was smaller but not by much, which made it a little difficult. In the end, he ended up carrying him slightly over his shoulder, passing Amelda in the hallway who looked at them with a questioning glance. “Kid injured himself,” was the responding grunt, and Amelda just sighed and followed after them.

Once they reached Yuugi’s room, Amelda wandered into the adjoining bathroom to get a basin of water and bandages, while Varon set the kid down on the bed, gently prying fingers away from the card and the puzzle. Yami watched with slight surprise as the pair worked together in silence to wash the burns and wrap them, the latter which caused Yuugi to hiss and sigh in his unconscious sleep, only to wake slightly as they shifted hands.

“Why…?”

The word croaked, Varon looks up from where he was holding Yuugi's wrist for Amelda to wash his hand. A smile played briefly across his face before he spoke, waiting for Yuugi's hiss to finish. “We take care of our own.” The brunet looked down at the small fingers, as though that was the only thing he needed to say.

“But I…”

“But nothing.” It was Amelda who interrupted this time, his usually calm demeanour showing as he wrapped cotton cloth bandages around Yuugi's palm in an almost delicate manner. “Our ambitions might be different but you're still one of us. Tell me…what made someone like you become one of the swordsmen? Dartz never quite explained.”

Varon shot him a glance but in Yuugi's half delusional state, he managed to get out an answer. “Grandpa…there…was an earthquake… I was so angry for so long…”

Amelda winced as the boy coughed, fingers twitching on his stomach where they had laid the first bandaged hand. “Hold onto that anger, Yuugi. And when the time comes for it, give the world the welcome into hell that it deserves.” If he was expecting an answer when he looked up, it didn't show on his face. The redhead watched the kid’s head lull to the side against Varon’s shoulder before his colleague gently eased Yuugi out of his grasp and under the covers.

They left, leaving Yami to wonder what the heck was in the water around here.

\---------------------------

It was a simple plan. Kidnap the younger Kaiba and draw older one out.

They hadn't counted on the younger brother being just as crafty as his sibling.

Yuugi chased Mokuba down an alley, hot on his heels and determination written on his face as they ran through the streets of Domino, shadowed by rain clouds. The puzzle thumped gently against his chest despite the gait, and a golden glow shone from it as he switched places with Yami to take advantage of the spirit’s longer stride.

“Give it up, Mokuba! There's nowhere to hide!”

“Yeah well, when your brother’s CEO, you get used to kidnapping attempts,” Mokuba taunted over his shoulder, glancing back as the rain pounded down around them. His mistake. His sneaker slipped in a puddle and the boy let out a yelp, sending himself sprawling forward and coming to a stop at the end of the alleyway, brick wall surrounding them. He curled in on himself, letting out a groan.

Yami slowed as he saw their prey caught, switching back with his host as Yuugi took control of the situation again. Shaking wet blond hair out of his eyes, he smiled, bringing his disk arm around. “This won't hurt, I promise. All we want is your soul.”

“Yu-Yuugi, I thought you were one of them.” The questioning look made Mokuba elaborate, sitting up and clutching his skinned knees as rain poured down around them, lightning flashing overhead. “Anzu’s friends. Our…”

“I am _not_ one of them!” was the snapping retort, fingers grabbing the Seal card from the top of his deck and turning it around to show the boy, grinning wildly. “And here's the proof. Would one of _Anzu’s friends_ want your soul?”

“You won't get away with this! My brother…!”

“Will be falling right into our trap.” Amelda appeared behind Yuugi as Mokuba looked up, startled and shrinking back against the wall. He glanced at the younger swordsman out the corner of his eye, nodding. “Do it.”

The Orichalcos shard around Yuugi's neck glowed, the seal appearing on his forehead as his grin stretched wider. Amelda leaned down and forward to scoop up Mokuba’s body as it slumped forward, cradling it slightly before picking him up into his arms. He turned, looking at Yuugi. “If your intelligence is right, Seto Kaiba will be susceptible to rage with his brother out of the picture.”

“I'm certain of what I saw during the finals,” Yuugi said with a small scoff, sliding the Seal back into its place in his deck. “When he was in danger, Kaiba made all sorts of mistakes. He's cool under pressure but take his brother out of the picture and it's like watching a bull in a China shop.”

“Then I will send him visual confirmation of Mokuba’s capture. You get to the designated drop point.” They exited the alleyway and Yuugi headed towards where Varon was parked, waiting for them with his arms crossed over his handlebars. If he was mistaken, there was envy in Amelda’s voice at the idea of the squirt facing Kaiba alone, though he did hesitate behind him to call out. “Be careful though. Bull in a China shop he may be, but never underestimate your opponent. Especially a Kaiba.”

Raising an eyebrow, he turned to watch Amelda walk to his own vehicle before shaking his head and sliding into place behind Varon, who chuckled slightly. “Don't take his words to heart, kid. He's just worried about you. That’s how Amelda is.”

“Just shut up and drive,” Yuugi said with a small sigh as he slid the spare helmet on over his head, clicking it into place.

“Bet you'll be glad once you get wheels of your own, huh?” Varon didn't wait for another comment, instead waiting for that telltale click to sound before kicking the stand up and revving the engine, taking off with a screech of tires.

The rain continued to pour down.


End file.
